Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat J
The Sixth Wars - Heat J was the tenth heat of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars to determine which machine would go through to the series semi-finals. The episode featuring Heat J was originally broadcast in 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on January 24, 2003 on BBC Two. *This episode was the only occasion that Hydra made it past round one *Both heat semi-finals and the heat final went to the judges, something not seen since Heat K of Series 2. Competing Robots Newcomers St. Agro * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.38m x 1.07m x 0.85m * Power: 1 x 800W Motor * Weapons: Double Flipper * Team Members: Terry Carlin, Michael Carlin & Andrl Blewitt Veterans Dominator 2 (seeded 6th) * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.60m x 1.30m x 0.80m * Power: 2 x 750W motors * Weapons: Axe * Team Members: Elliot Smart, Chris Hall & Paul Tolliday Hydra * Weight: 99kg * Dimensions: 0.50m x 1.20m x 0.81m * Power: 2 x 750W Electric Motors * Weapons: Flipper & Sledgehammer * Team Members: Dennis Leadbeater & Andrew Leadbeater Axe-C-Dent 2 * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.80m x 0.74m x 0.65m * Power: 2 x 52AMP motors * Weapons: Rotating Axe * Team members: Mel Easton Sumpthing * Weight: 95kg * Dimensions: 0.77m x 0.90m x 0.98m * Power: 4 x 800W Motors * Weapons: Axe * Team Members: Mr. Dig, Paul Bacon & Geoff Germaney S.M.I.D.S.Y. * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.25m x 1.28m x 0.80m * Power: 2 x 750W Motors * Weapons: Lifter & Spinning Disc * Team members: Robin Bennett, Mik Reed & Andy Pugh Comengetorix * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.93m x 1.33m x 0.82m * Power: 2 x 24V Motors * Weapons: Axe & Lifter * Team Members: Ian Gear, Adam Radestock & Bradley Jennings Warhog * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.55m x 0.95m x 0.95m * Power: 550W Motor * Weapons: Spinning Disc * Team Members: Dave Marritt, Mike Chalmers & Paul Stevenson Round 1 Dominator 2 (6) vs Hydra vs Axe-C-Dent 2 vs Sumpthing This first battle started very quickly with Hydra immediatly flipping Axe-C-Dent over. Hydra then went on to flip Dominator 2 over, but unlike Axe-C-Dent, Dominator 2 self-righted. All three robots that were left then came together trying to use its axe, but Sumpthing drove into a CPZ and was axed by Shunt. Meanwhile Dominator 2 was being dominated by Hydra, as Hydra flipped Dominator 2 over again and then pushed it into a CPZ, but Dominator 2 escaped. Axe-C-Dent had been righted and was used as target practice for Hydra and Dominator 2's axes. It then appeared that Hydra and Sumpthing had teamed up on Dominator 2 and dominator was pushed onto the flame pit, but then Sumpthing lost drive in one of its wheels and was counted out, thus putting Dominator 2 and Hydra into the second round. Qualified: Dominator 2 & Hydra S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Comengetorix vs Warhog vs St. Agro Comengetorix clashed with S.M.I.D.S.Y., lifting the Cyberspace robot, but failing to flip it. It rained axe blows down on S.M.I.D.S.Y., pushing it and Warhog into the arena wall. It was bumped by Warhog, before speeding across the arena and impaling itself on the arena wall with its axe. Growler tried to rip it free, but failed. Comengetorix pulled free, and drove very nearly into the pit. Meanwhile, S.M.I.D.S.Y. shoved St. Agro into the pit, while Comengetorix fled the House Robots. Finally, after a prolonged piggyback, S.M.I.D.S.Y. pitted Warhog, putting itself and Comengetorix through to the next round. Jonathan Pearce was very animated during this high-action battle, and declared that it must be one of the greatest fights ever in Robot Wars. Qualified: S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Comengetorix Round 2 Dominator 2 (6) vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. The battle started quickly with Dominator 2 trying to axe S.M.I.D.S.Y., but it used its greater agility to dodge the axe. Dominator 2 was then pushed into an arena wall by S.M.I.D.S.Y., but Dominator 2 escaped and used its axe again and almost punctured one of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s tyres. more pushing ensued until Dominator 2 again put its axe very close to S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s tyre. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then used its flywheel, but it had little effect on Dominator 2. Both robots then entered a CPZ and Growler came smashing into both robots and attempted to pin S.M.I.D.S.Y.. Dominator 2 finally managed to puncture one of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s tyres, but by this time S.M.I.D.S.Y. had slowed down and appeared to have lost drive in one side, it then caught fire from the flame pit just as cease was called and the judges chose Dominator 2 to go through. Winner: Dominator 2 Comengetorix vs Hydra Hydra dominated the battle, pushing Comengetorix around the arena and due to the floor being slippery with hydraulic fluid, Comengetorix couldn't get any traction. Hydra overturned Comengetorix a several times and getting it on the arena wall at one stage. Again Comengetorix recovered, but its flipping arm broke off in the process. When it came to the last 10 seconds of the bout, Comengetorix managed to get its axe into Hydra's inner workings and have a tug-of war towards the flames but the fight ended. The judges decided that Hydra had won the fight after being the more agressive. Winner: Hydra Final Dominator 2 (6) vs Hydra The battle started quickly as both robots crashed into each other, but Hydra then flipped Dominator 2 over and pushed it towards the arena wall. The fight slowed down a bit with both robots circling each other until Hydra flipped Dominator 2 again. However Dominator 2 self-righted and went on the attack, peppering Hydra with many axe blows, Hydra then pressed the pit release button. Dominator 2's axe then got stuck and Hydra attempted to use its own axe, but it only bounced over Dominator 2's armour. Both robots became unstuck and Hydra seemed to slow right down to a crawl, the battle ended and the judges chose Dominator 2 to go through to the semi-finals. Winner: Dominator 2 Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice